Rosalina (TDR)
Toadal Drama Island Returns Rosalina's journey in Toadal Drama Island Returns wasn't very long, she only lasted five episodes, she made a lot of friends there (in fact almost everyone) but some enemies too (Toadette, Mimi, Mario and Wario) An explosive Welcome -Part 1 Rosalina was the last person that arrived the island, she only introduced herself and later she was introduced into the Killer Koopas as the fourth member. An Explosive welcome - Part 2 Rosalina was talking to her team about a dark zone but Petey get scared and ran away so they had to split up and Rosalina end up going whit Toadette, Carl and Wario to look for the inters. Minutes later the Screaming Star Sprites were having trouble becouse Yoshi and Birdo were atacked by a monster, but Rosalina helped them and killed the monster, causing Toadette to be angry whit her but Rosalina explains herself by saying that that monster was not a pice whit universe ''and that neather his her, then the Screaming Star Sprites avance trougth a rute becouse Waluigi said that he could smell the inters, but Rosalina explained to her team that that rute was wrong and they go for another, then the team meet up again and Goombella found the inters in a box near some trees so the team won and Rosalina advanced to the next day If There's a will there's a Wendy Rosalina, Toad and the two teams were attacked by Wendy in the mess hall, during the challenge, even tough she can fly she decide to stay whit Toadette and Luigi and said how did the other members of the team had to put to make a human bridge, Toadette sees that they aren't making it good so she calls them d**ck faces, but Rosalina gets angry with her and then Toadette says to her that she dares her, while that Daisy, Wario, Petey, Carl, Kamek and Goombella fall of the cliff and then Daisy makes her witch dance to distract the other team but she instead put herself and the rest of the team to sleep (except for Kamek, Starlow and Luigi) so Rosalina was absent the rest of the challenge but her team won so she advanced to the next day. Smoulder Boulders On Smoulder Brouders when Toadsworth finished his talk, Mario menaced him, so Rosalina said that she could sense the tense on the Screaming Star Sprites and that Mario's trusts levels have become dangerous and violent, but he menaced her too. At the first part of the challenge she was competing against Peach and Rosalina made her ball levitate to the fourth step, at the challenge her team got an advantage but Wario didn't stop throwing farts, she told him to stop but he didn't want, and as seen that Toad took Kamek's wand she didn't use her wand, but at the end Wario's fart was so big and destroyed the statue and The Killer Koopas Lost. At camp fire ceremony, Rosalina received a mushroom and advanced the next day however Toadsworth from the opposite team quit because Princess Peach didn't need his help anymore. Total Dreamy Island On Toadal Dreamy Island Rosalina asks Toad what does the machine that he stole from Ludwig do, he says that it can teleport anyone to his dream. At Toad's dream Rosalina follows Daisy whit the rest of the group (except for Petey and Toadette) when Petey and Toadette find them Petey starts throwing Bombs everywhere and she and the rest of her team gets scared and he throws one at Toadette so she dies and wakes up in real life, Rosalina and Luigi split apart from the team and start to search for the nightmare. As Rosalina and Luigi try to find the creature they crash into Peach, but Rosalina scents that it was Mimi transformed into Peach and tells Luigi that she's trouble to her team. Mimi over hears her and says that she will get revenge on Rosalina. Later whit Birdo, Peach and Boo from the other team Dry Bones suddenly appears and tells Boo to not get sad and that he will always there for her and tells her to beware of Mimi. This makes Peach a little confused, but more concerned of Mimi that she's up to something bad, then Rosalina says in the confessional that she made that imaginary Dry Bones appear to cheer Boo and get them a warning. Toad tells everyone that they have to kill themselves because the monster is creating babies and the last team in leave the Dream world wins, as Starlow, Luigi and Daisy are ready to go Mimi apears ship shaped into Rosalina and she tells her temates and Mario that they can scape and as soon she turns into the nigthmare and traps them in a house that camed from nowhere and kills them, then Mimi wins the challenge for her team and makes the other team get Rosalina eliminated Elimination As said before in the Dream world, Luigi and her were walking through a forest searching for Toad's nightmare while Mimi ship shaped into Peach talked to them and then she jumped away, Rosalina told Luigi that it wasn't the princess, it was Mimi and she could sense it and they had to stop Mimi, But Mimi heard it and she promise revenge on Rosalina. At the end of the Challenge Mimi ship shaped into her and trapped Mario and the member of The Killer Koopas that didn't escape of the Dream World in a house that came of no where, meanwhile the Real Rosalina said '''GUYS WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF...!!!!!!!!!' But it was too late and at the elimination she was eliminated with 8 votes against her. Other Episodes * Rosalina is mentioned in the next episode and mentioned by Luigi in episode 12 Trivia * Rosalina is the first person eliminated from the Killer Koopas and also the first female * Rosalina is the lowest ranking member of her team and also the lowest ranking female one * She will appear with the other eliminated campers at the last episode